Oola's Service
Very short story I wrote awhile ago. Based on a section the legacy of the metal bikini series.- Oola sat quietly on the few cushions that that lay scattered in the small space on the slab-like throne that her master did not take up. The metal collar she wore felt heavy around her neck, the leash attached to it snaking down her body and across dusty floor of the palace. Oola knew if she followed its length to the other side of the dais, she would see it tightly held in the meaty hand of her disgusting master, Jabba the Hutt. But she did not lift her gaze from the floor, not wanting to catch the eye of her master or look upon the disgusting body she was forced to give pleasure to time and time again. Currently she could hear her master discussing business with one of his many "employees", a grubby looking rodian, that was mostly likely a smuggler or drug dealer coming to collect his pay. The jittery creature seemed distracted though, as his bulbous eyes kept flicking away from Jabba and towards Oola, unable to keep them from her prominent green bosom. Glancing up at him, Oola noticed this and tried her best to look offended despite her degrading appearance. Even with the constant ogling she received from Jabba and his guest Oola still felt violated each time they gazed upon her, their drooling mouths and hungry eyes reminding her just how exposed she was. Her hard nipples poked through the scant straps of netting that hugged her breasts, even what little the costume she wore, did nothing to obscure the supply green curves that lay beneath. Oola knew that with her appearance and the leash around her neck anyone who ventured into the palace would immediately know exactly what she was and what she would be for the rest of her life: Jabba's whore. Disgusted by the attention she was receiving from rodian, Oola lifted her legs to rest with her on the throne, hugging her knees close to her chest. Still, even with her front covered it did little to discourage the scum from staring lasciviously over her, and all Oola could do was wait for him to leave. But it seemed the rodian had other plans. He spoke quickly to Jabba and with excited gestures motioned towards Oola. Jabba listened closely and laughed at one of his remarks, his grin malicious as he looked over his leashed slave before he nodded his head. As the rodian rubbed his greed hands together and began to fiddle with the belt of his pant Oola went numb as she realized that she would be a part of her master's deal. She watched in wide-eyed disgust as the drug dealer dropped his slacks to the ground revealing a stiff prick swinging freely between his legs. Oola turned from the swelling organ and looked at Jabba her face pleading him not to make her do this. Jabba often rented her to business partners but this rodian looked like he hadn't bathed in several weeks, if ever. She shook her head in refusal "Na.." but that was as far as her protest got and with a tug on her leash and a push from behind by Jabba's muscled tail she was sent tumbling off the edge of the dais. She heard laughter from all around her: Jabba's booming voice, the rodian's sniveling squeaks, and the growing chuckles from the rest of the audience. Her shame growing, Oola made to stand and as she brought herself to her knees she felt something brush against her lips. Opening her eyes she recoiled in disgust and clamped her mouth tight, the rodian's now erect penis prodding at her lips for entry into her moist orifice. Oola felt a slight yank her chain followed by Jabba's rumbling command "Succhia!" Oola had learned only a few words in huttese since her enslavement, but she knew her master's last command well as the hutt lord often used it when he desired pleasure from her. Knowing she had no other choice if she did not want another night with the gamorreans, Oola finally parted her luscious lips leaving them wide for her new rodian mouth piece...